The Price of Love
by LittleBritainFanatic
Summary: Mr Pendanski has a secret - he is in love with Mr Sir. But can he hide these feelings, or will he give himself away? And what will Mr Sir do to him if he finds out? One sided Pendanski/Mr Sir.


Mr Pendanski couldn't sleep, but that was nothing new - he could never sleep properly at Camp Green Lake, because it was just too hot. But that wasn't the whole truth.

For the past few weeks, he had found himself staring at Mr Sir of all people, and couldn't stop thinking about him whenever he wasn't around him. He had initially shook it off, thinking he was just going mad, but when he began to get nervous (well, more nervous than usual) around Mr Sir, that he grudgingly suspected that it might be something more, that he might have actually had feelings for the brute.

Rolling onto his back, Mr Pendanski checked his clock. 3.30. There was only an hour until he had to get up, so trying to fall asleep again was pointless. So he just stared up at the canvas ceiling, watching it move slightly in the strong wind. He glanced around the tent, which he shared with the four other councillors and Mr Sir. The object of his interest was flat on his back, cowboy hat resting over his eyes, and snored softly. What was it about him that Pendanski liked? Continuing to stare at Mr Sir, he became aware that he was blushing, and a strange feeling was now present in his stomach. He had only felt this sensation once before, and it finally dawned on him - he loved Mr Sir.

Tearing his gaze from Mr Sir, he grabbed his water bottle, pulled on his boots, and stumbled out into the night. It never ceased to amaze Mr Pendanski how it could still be so hot even in the middle of the night, but, then again, nothing seemed to make sense at Camp Green Lake. He hadn't put any socks on, so his hard leather shoes rubbed his feet, but it helped to return him to his senses.

_Grow up,_ he thought to himself bitterly as he trudged towards the tap beside the shower block. _You're not gay, Mr Sir isn't gay, and if he was, do you think he'd ever go for a little runt like you - he hates you_. Sighing again, he knew this was true, but still couldn't get the image of Mr Sir out of his head. Quickly filling his bottle, Mr Pendanski took a long, slow sip of water, and headed back to the tent - when he suddenly stopped.

A few feet away from him sat a Yellow Spotted Lizard. Heart pounding fearfully, he attempted to creep around it, hoping the lizard would ignore him. But the lizard gave a menacing hiss, and hurtled straight towards Mr Pendanski, and as he tried to run away backwards, he fell onto his backside. Feet scrabbling desperately against the dust, he let out a shrill, terrified scream, convinced he was going to die. Just as the lizard made to jump on his foot, and Mr Pendanski screamed again, the sound of gunfire rang out, and the lizard fell to the dust, dead.

Panting, and hurriedly wiping the tears from his face, he looked up to see the councillors and Mr Sir standing outside their tent, the latter holding his pistol. Mr Sir had shot the lizard! _He just saved my life!_

The boys from D tent were also looking over, for they were the closest to E tent, and had obviously heard the gun shot. (Several other boys did too, but they didn't care, it just happens that the residents of D tent were very inquisitive people). X-ray guessed the situation instantly, and yelled, "Got a bit of lizard trouble, Mom?" across the compound. The rest of the boys laughed. When they realised he was wearing nothing but his vest and boxers, they nearly fell over from laughing

Shakily, Mr Pendanski got to his feet, listening to the blood beating in his ears, and picked up his dusty bottle. After telling the boys to shut up and go back to bed, Mr Sir stormed back into the tent, followed by the rest of the councillors, looking irritated about his sleep being disturbed. Also going into the tent, he headed over to Mr Sir, who was stashing his gun back under his pillow, and said,

"Thanks for..." His voice tailed off, partly because he was scared of talking about his brush with death, but also because the feeling had returned to his abdomen, and he blushed again.

Mr Sir shrugged, "'Twas nothin'."

Sighing, he headed back to his own bed, kicking himself for being so... so like himself. Having given up on sleeping, Mr Pendanski, still trying to calm down, pulled his shirt, shorts and socks on, before sitting and watching the clock, hating himself.

When four thirty came around, he was the first out of the tent, not wanting to be alone with Mr Sir in case his body language gave him away. Bursting into D tent, he called for them to get up as cheerfully as he could, ignoring the comments from the boys ("Were you scared of the little lizard, Mom?" Armpit taunted.) before storming back out again. It was his job to unlock the shovel shed, so he did so, but as he spun around to walk away, he walked straight into Mr Sir.

"Watch it." Mr Sir grumbled, shoving the smaller man out of his way.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled defensively. He knew Mr Sir did that to anyone who bumped into him, so why did it hurt so much?


End file.
